Headstrong
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Bosco and Faith Angst! We all know how stubborn Bosco is...even when he's in a seemingly never ending coma. Post More Monsters.


__

Rating- General

Spoilers- General knowledge up to and including the sixth season.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Third Watch, nor do I own the lyrics of this song.#

Summary- Just read, can't think of one!

Authors Note- Hopefully this isn't to confusing…it is written in Third Person POV, except for the parts where Bosco is thinking to himself…I hope you understand it ok!

Headstrong  
  
(**_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt)_**

"Faith, I'm sorry…"

"He's going to make it."

"Faith…you don't get it…even if he does…he won't be able to depend on himself at all…"

"He saved my life Sully, he is NOT going to just let himself go!" She retorted back, her bloodshot eyes flashing.

They stood in Mercy hospital, staring at each other from across the hospital room. It had been one week since Bosco had taken four bullets for Faith, and he still had not awaken from his coma like state. She had not left the hospital since she had initially gone to 'take care' of Mann. She had been encouraged by most friends from the precinct to go home, but she refused their offers flat out, usually not leaving her position from where she was almost always sitting…by her partners bedside.

__

(A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold)

Now Sully was here to try and convince her to leave. She could have sworn that they all took turns each night after their shift was over.

"Faith would you just look at yourself! You need to go home and sleep for Christ's Sake! Do you really think Bosco would want to see you like this? Get a hold of yourself!" Sully said loudly, starting to lose his temper with the female cop.

"I am NOT going anywhere until he opens those eyes of his and tells me he's going to be alright!" Faith replied back stubbornly. No one was going to convince her to leave him. It wasn't like she had a family to go home to anyways…only a dark, empty apartment to great her.__

(See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide)

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He is going to."

"What if he doesn't?" Sully repeated quietly.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? He is going to." Faith snapped, her eyes starting to brim with more tears.

"Look Faith, I'm not trying to be harsh…but you have got to face reality…"

"Just leave me alone Sully." Faith whispered, turning her head towards the heart monitor. She didn't look up again until she heard the defeated sigh the veteran cop made, and the shuffling of his feet as he left the room, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

As soon as she was sure he left, she turned and looked down at her partners bandaged face. "Bos, please help me prove them all wrong. I know you are going to make it…please help me show them all that I was right." She whispered, taking his limp, warm hand gently as a lone tear escaped down her cheek.

Faith leaned forward, her hand still clutching his, and pressed her face against his gently, closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

It's dark, I hate the dark. I want to escape it but I can't. Wherever I run it follows me.

Suddenly, I see a light. It's almost so bright its blinding, but it doesn't matter to me, I just want to reach it and leave this awful place. In the back of my head, I remember people telling me that if I ever ended up in a situation like this one, I should never go towards the light, because it means I've made the choice to stop my life, to leave my family and my friends.

I know why I'm here…the images of masked men carrying weapons flashes across my eyes. I remember the sounds of shattering glass and consistent gunfire, and I definitely remember looking across the room at Faith. I don't know how I new, but I somehow figured out that she wasn't going to get out of the way fast enough. I leapt in front of her just as I felt a burning sensation across my face and in my back.

I covered her just in time.

We both crashed to the ground, my one arm still draped around her middle protectively, and my body bent so that I was as close as possible to her. I could feel the life slowly draining from me as we lay there, her not knowing that I was even hit. I tried to stay awake until I knew that it was safe, but the darkness had started to take over me and before I knew it…I had lost all consciousness.

Now I'm stuck here, with that damned light tempting me.

My head is telling me to go towards it, my fear of the darkness consuming my mind. What did I have to live for anyways?

My heart, on the other hand, is somehow keeping my feet glued to the spot that they are standing. An ongoing battle is raging throughout my body. Should I go or should I stay…shrouded in this curtain of darkness and see what happens?

I'm just about to take a step towards the light when, suddenly, I hear voices echoing throughout the dark. I recognize the one voice immediately as Sully's. The soft, and tired voice of Faith follows immediately afterwards, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Faith, I'm sorry…"

"He's going to make it."

"Faith…you don't get it…even if he does…he won't be able to depend on himself at all…"

What the hell is going on here? I know that they are talking about me, that much is obvious. I guess I'm not dead yet, not until I step through that light anyways. It's almost as if my subconscious is working, but my body itself is turned off.

"He saved my life Sully, he is NOT going to just let himself go!"

"Faith would you just look at yourself! You need to go home and sleep for Christ's Sake! Do you really think Bosco would want to see you like this? Get a hold of yourself!"

Sully's voice echoes even louder across the darkness this time.

Jesus Sul, take it easy on her. You'd be the same way if it was Davis. I want to snap at him. I'm starting to get angry at him for putting more grief on Faith. He's right, I don't want to see her like how he's making it sound, but it doesn't give him any right to get mad at her.

(Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong)

"I am NOT going anywhere until he opens those eyes of his and tells me he's going to be alright!"

I can't help but smile when I hear her say this. That's my Faith, I say to myself quietly. Deciding right then and there that I'm not going to give up, I always said that I'd never go without a fight, and even in this subconscious state, I'm not about to give up.

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

Sully is really starting to piss me off now. Doesn't he have any hope at all? Christ he should know how stubborn I am. Leave her alone Sully, back off! I yell, he can't hear me of course, but I still feel better being able to let some of my frustration out.

I chance a glance down at the light, it's still there, beckoning my towards it. I want to go through it so badly, but I can't, I have to show Sully that I can beat this. Besides, I can't leave Faith…it's not my time.

IT'S NOT MY TIME! I scream towards the ball of sharp, white light. It may have just been my imagination…but I could have just sworn that is got dimmer.

(Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone)

"He is going to."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? He is going to."

Another small smile can't help but creep up on me, Faith sure has gotten stubborn. I never realized it before, but she has changed since we graduated from the academy. She's more…outspoken. I mean, she's always been outspoken but in a different way, in a more polite "don't be a dumbass" way. Now she's more like me, doesn't give a shit what other people think type of attitude.

Now that I think about it, I've changed a lot, too. I mean, I've grown up…at least I think I have. Thanks to Faith. She helped me so much though the years I've known her, she taught me how to act more…mature and adult…to balance out the hot headed, smart ass side I can't seem to get rid of totally.

Sully's words repeat themselves in my head;

"What if he doesn't?"

I can't help it, but I just want to punch him across the nose right now. He's a good guy, but right now he's position himself for a beating. When I wake up I'm going to kick his ass. He doesn't get it like Faith does, I'm not going down without a fight, and there is no way I'm going to let him win this. I'm not going to let him believe that he was right…that I was a dead man just waiting for the right moment to let go.

I know that he doesn't really want me to die, I know deep down that if I did go he'd be just as upset as everyone else. I know that he's just doing this to prepare Faith. Its just my ego getting in the way again.

I don't want him here right now though. Faith and I share a bond that's unbreakable, and I'm not to throw it away so easily. He doesn't belong here right now, he needs to leave me and Faith in peace and let us be alone with each other for a while.

(I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away)

"Look Faith, I'm not trying to be harsh…but you have got to face reality…"

"Just leave me alone Sully."

I feel my heart breaking in two for my Faith. She is hurting to bad right now and I just want to hold her and let her know that everything is going to be okay.

Sully is trying to make her feel better, but he's not doing as good of a job as I could do. I hate to sound so conceded but I know Faith so much better then he does. I know how to make her feel better…and the only way I can do that is to wake up and look into her eyes.

**(Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over) **

I know that I am going to make it though this. There is no way I can leave Faith broken and tearing up inside. I know that I have something to live for now. I have Faith…and if my mom made it though her injuries, I have her. Ma is going to need me now more than ever…it would be to hard on her to lose both of her sons in a matter of days.

I can hear Sully's heavy footsteps as he leaves the room…finally me and Faith are alone. I can feel her hand close around mine gently.

I turn towards the light sharply, my determination and desire to live more powerful than ever before. I'M NOT ABANDONING FAITH! I scream at the top of my lungs, my throat becoming dry and my lungs tired from all of the effort I put into it.

The light dims gray, and then, in an instant…it disappears totally.

(I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide)

"Bos, please help me prove them all wrong. I know you are going to make it…please help me show them all that I was right."

The fear that had froze my insides as soon as the darkness had shadowed my body, melted at her words.

I'm coming Faith, please be patient…I'm coming…I whisper.

I close my eyes and let the darkness take me as I wait for the light to catch me…not the light at the end of the tunnel but the lights that I'll see from above me…the lights of a hospital, with Faith looking down at me from below them.

She's more the type of angel I'm going to want to see when I wake up anyways.

(I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide)

…end

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me?!

-Ashley


End file.
